Aircraft wheel assemblies often comprise of dual-web or single-web wheel designs whereby two wheel halves are joined together by a series of tie bolts. In single-web bolted wheels, only one wheel half registers on the aircraft axle where load is reacted. Therefore, all load on one wheel half must travel through the bolted joint to reach the other wheel half that registers to the axle, making the bolted joint sensitive to improper preload. Tie bolt loosening in service can occur when tie bolts are improperly preloaded due to poor maintenance or assembly practices. If multiple tie bolts loosen, stresses on the tubewell increase quickly and can exceed the ultimate strength of the material, resulting in a rapid release of tire pressure.